


sanvers secret valentine

by flyler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, maxwell lord is in here too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyler/pseuds/flyler
Summary: couldn't come up with a creative title.kara signs alex up for a seminar on valentine's day. maggie works undercover to bust a drug lord. You Know The Drill.





	sanvers secret valentine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the uncreative title, i honestly couldn't think of anything... this was created for the sanvers secret valentine of 2018 for captainiance on twitter. hope you enjoy! :)

**―SUNDAY**

 

When Alex gets home from the DEO and sees Kara sitting on her couch, her immediate thought is, _This can’t be good_. That idea only intensifies when she rushes only to see Kara not wearing an expression of worry, but smirking.

 

“Kara?” she asks. “What is it?”

 

“Now, don’t get angry, but I got J’onn to sign you a weeklong vacation. He said you needed one, anyway, I didn’t even have to use my puppy eyes on him―”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Seeing Kara cover her ears pointedly, Alex sighs, making her voice quieter, but still keeping her force. “Kara, I have unfinished work in my lab. I have to fight malicious aliens to make sure the _world_ stays safe. I don’t have time to sip some large margarita on a beach.”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Kara stands up, hands clasped behind her back. “You’re not going on a _vacation_ vacation. I signed you up for a seminar.”

 

Alex stares dead into her sister’s eyes. “A what.”

 

“A Valentine’s Day seminar!” Kara’s eyes light up, and she uses her super speed to disappear for a second before she comes back, holding up a piece of paper. “In the brochure, it says it’ll help you find your soulmate! Their success rate of people visiting the seminar and then finding and keeping their love within the next two years is 90 percent. That’s a lot!”

 

“Why’d you make me go off for an entire week just to sit at some stupid seminar, then?”

 

“Yeah, no,” Kara says. “It’s three days, Monday thru Wednesday, starts at 10, ends at 2. But you still get Thursday and Friday off! They have awards, you know, for the people who have the best attitudes. In the back of the brochure―”

 

“You’re sending me to a day camp,” Alex deadpans. “For romance.”

 

Kara shrugs sheepishly, but her eyebrows knit together when Alex’s expression turns somber.

 

“Kara…” Alex starts. “I don’t need some seminar, okay? I know I’m not the best in the dating department, but… you really think I’m so bad I need to hear some schmuck give some advice? I’m not that pathetic. Not all of us can be you and James.”

 

Kara’s eyes grow big. “No, that’s not what I was saying! I just… you seem really sad, Alex. And not in a pathetic way, I just… I want you to be happy? Every time you let me pick a Netflix movie there’s a ton of rom-coms in your history, ones we don’t even watch. I know you crave something, Alex. And I know this is unconventional, and kind of weird, but... I wanna help you. And I just thought this would help you.” Her shoulders sag. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

 

Alex sighs. It’s not that Kara always has a way with words, she just can’t stand seeing such a defeated look. “Fine, I’ll go. But on one condition.”

 

Kara perks up. “Yeah?”

 

“On Sister Night next week, I get the rest of the double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.”

 

**―MONDAY**

 

Maggie looks incredulously at the folder that was just slammed in front of her. “A _seminar_? To find a date? I don’t really need help in that department, Captain.”

 

“Not saying you do,” her captain, Rivera, says, “but word is the mysterious unnamed drug lord we’ve Anonymous is somehow involved. Get up, because the seminar starts soon, and we need to get you there on time.”

 

“Oh.” Maggie’s case she’s been building for the past year rests on this, then. She’s cool. It’s cool.

 

She follows Captain Rivera to the car that will be taking her to her destination.

 

“Just for a few days,” Rivera clarifies as the engine roars to life. “Pretend you’re single, looking for the love of your life. Investigate. I’ll give you a burner phone and you can contact me or another detective from when you’re in privacy. Hopefully we’ll get enough information to catch the bastard.”

 

Maggie’s skimming the folder as she pockets the phone she’s given. “The seminar starts today at 9. It’s almost 8.”

 

“Sorry, I would’ve given you more leeway, but Detective Connor’s source only told him last night. We barely managed to squeeze you onto the list. You’d be surprised how many people go to those. Your name is Maggie Holloway. You were an office temp at some tiny, family owned business in Tampa, and you just moved here for a fresh life. That’s about all we could come up with in the few hours we were given, but I trust your ability to come up with a good story. You’re one of the best detectives I have.”

 

Maggie can feel her cheeks slightly redden, but she does her best to hide it with a laugh and a deadpan, “Shucks, thanks Captain.”

 

“This should be a pretty easy undercover mission. We’re not there to bust the guy, only gain info,” Rivera clarifies. “So no arrests.”

 

Maggie sighs. “Fine.”

 

“Okay, well, we’re here. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

And with that, Maggie is out of the car and walking towards the conference center where she knows this will be taking place. Seems pretty fancy for some lame sounding seminar, Maggie thinks― the brochure had been typed out in Comic Sans.

 

The seminar will be taking place in the main conference room in the building, Maggie knows. When she walks in, she’s handed a pamphlet by a too-peppy looking woman and eyes a banner that says, “Love is in the air!” and decorated with hearts and other _romantic_ memorabilia.

 

Maggie wants to die.

 

She sits near the back, close to the door― it’s almost 9 when a woman sits in the seat next to her. She’s slightly taller, wearing a leather jacket and ankle boots. Her hair is short and choppy, falling to her jawline. Maggie thought it was brown at first, but she sees some red shining through when light hits it.

 

Maggie decides to be friendly. Never know who’ll be here. “Hi, my name’s Maggie. Maggie Holloway.” She holds out her hand.

 

The woman takes it and shakes it. “Alex. Danvers.”

 

“You don’t look too excited to be here,” Maggie comments.

 

“Yeah,” Alex says, “my sister signed me up for this. An excuse to get me out of work, I think. She convinced my boss to give me the whole week off.”

 

Maggie whistles, impressed. “Damn. I, uh… I just moved here. Used to be an office temp. Moved here to start new. My aunt told me to give this a try, but...” Maggie motions to the pink and red decorations that are almost on every square inch of the large room, “this seems a bit much, don’t you think?”

 

“‘A bit much’ is an understatement. And I work for the government,” is Alex’s answer, but Maggie has a feeling that her answer is oversimplified.

 

Someone clears their throat on the stage at the front and center of the room, and Maggie sees it’s the weirdly peppy lady from before. When she’s satisfied with the attention on her, she says, “Hi! My name is Eve. I know we’ve advertised on the pamphlet that we’re going to have a special guest speaker helping us today on how to find the one true love of your life, and I’m happy to say that he’s here today… give it up for Maxwell Lord!”

 

As the audience around Maggie gives applause, she feels Alex beside her straighten up. Maggie has seen him once or twice around town, and he seems pretty douchey, but the fire she spots behind the other woman’s eyes doesn’t look like something she’d want to cross.

 

“Don’t like him?” she dares to ask.

 

“He’s a bastard,” Alex says. “And I don’t think my sister would’ve signed me up for this mess if she’d known. I’m gonna leave.” She starts to grab her things, but Maggie puts her hand on Alex’s thigh before she can stop herself.

 

“Uh.” While Maggie makes an awkward pause trying to come up with something to say, Alex stares at Maggie incredulously. “Stay. It’s just… you seem to be the only one to realize how… _lame_ a lot of this is. I don’t know if I’d stay sane without you.”

 

Alex blinks, and sets her stuff down. “I guess… I guess you have a point. And this… seems incredibly terrifyingly boring, to be honest, but it’d be more boring to sit at home. I’m not the type of person that can stay at their place for super long. And Kara dropped a couple hundred to get me in here, I don’t want to waste the money…”

 

Jesus, a couple hundred?! Perks to being a cop and getting in for free, Maggie guesses, but she keeps the suprise off her face. “We can bond over hating this, right?”

 

Alex smirks. “Sure.”

 

“So,” Maggie says a few seconds later, after realizing Max’s speech was already starting to get monotonous. And he had a powerpoint clicker in his hand. Dear Lord. “Is there a reason you hate Maxwell Lord?”

 

“I had to go on a date with him,” Alex says, and when Maggie opens her mouth, Alex puts her hand up. “Not because I wanted to! It was… a dinner, for my job, but he obviously thought it was a date. I had to eat snail eggs. At least he has good taste in champagne… I drank as much as I could with it still being socially acceptable.”

 

Maggie outright laughs. A woman sitting a few rows in front of them (since they were in the back, there weren’t too many people next to them) turns around and shoots them a look. Maggie shrugs in apology and looks back at Alex. “Just not your type?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Alex says. “I don’t really think I have one.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Maggie says, “everyone has a type.”

 

“Not me,” Alex says. “Physical types are just… they feel too traditional. If people want them that’s fine, but I just want to wait for the right guy to walk through the door, you know?”

 

Maggie snorts. “Sounds like something I’d say before I realized I was a lesbian.”

  
  


Alex, Maggie notices, is silent for the next few hours. Guest speakers change, they even get a lunch break, and Alex doesn’t move to a different seat when they come back, so Maggie is confused. It’s about two in the afternoon when Maggie decides to say something about it.

 

“You okay?” she asks.

 

“I’m listening to the speaker,” is Alex’s answer.

 

“I know you’re not,” Maggie says. “Does me being gay bother you that much?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Well, it sure seems like it. I make a joke about being a lesbian, and all of a sudden you clam up on me? It just seems off. What’s up with you?”

 

“Nothing’s up with me!” Alex snaps, albeit a whisper. “I just…” She takes a glance at her watch. “Whatever. There’s only about an hour left, anyway. I have to go.”

 

She rushes out, and Maggie is left all alone.

 

―――――

 

_Sounds like something I’d say before I realized I was a lesbian._

 

Alex starts to think about why she never truly fell in love with any of the guys she’s dated. Why, in college, when she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her, she got angry, but she never cried. Why she always followed around her high school friend Vicky, why she always insisted they slept in her twin sized bed when Alex spent the night, why Alex blamed the falling through of their friendship when Vicky started dating the football quarterback their junior year.

 

She ponders about these things and when she gets home, she parks her Ducati (her _Ducati_? Fuck, how had she not realized this sooner?) in its spot before heading to her apartment, and her thoughts winding around her brain in a tight coil, but even then, they weren’t tight enough for Alex to text Kara a _My apartment. Now._ as she climbed the stairs to the second story where she lived.

 

When she unlocks and opened the door, she sees her curtains fluttering in the evening breeze and Kara sitting primly on her couch, hands clasped to somehow contain her excitement. It wasn’t working.

 

“Yeah? How was it? Did you meet a cute guy? Did you―”

 

“Maxwell fucking Lord was the guest speaker, Kara.”

 

Kara’s face blanches. “Oh, drats, sorry. I honestly had no idea.”

 

“It’s fine.” Alex sits on the couch next to Kara, trying not to run her fingers through her hair over and over and o―

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Alex looks at Kara. “How can you tell?”

 

“If something wasn’t wrong, you would’ve gotten onto me more about Maxwell being the guest speaker. Not that you wouldn’t forgive me, who doesn’t forgive _this_ face―” she motions to her face for the effect, “―but you’d have teased me, at least. Just dropping it, though? Was today bad?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Alex says, “the actual event was stupid, but… I met someone.”

 

“Really? Oh my gosh, Alex, that’s amazing! What’s his name? What’s he like? Is he tall? He’s somehow taken, isn’t he? How does―”

 

Alex’s dark eyes dim with each wrong pronoun. “No, Kara, it’s… it’s not like that.”

 

“Oh.” Kara composes herself.

 

“I just… I think I know why I’ve never been able to date, or to find anyone.” Alex is shaking now. She doesn’t want to tell, because it’s terrifying, more frightening than fighting an alien or Myriad or almost dying on the job. But Kara… Alex wouldn’t feel like it was true, or even a possibility, if Kara didn’t know. The logical side of her knows Kara is anything but judgemental, but the vulnerable, emotional side of her…

 

Well.

 

“Why are you down in the dumps, then?” Kara asks, her voice soothing. This is different; she can tell.

 

“I think… the reason why...” Alex clasps her hands together, knees on elbows, and rests her chin on her whitening knuckles. “I was… looking in the wrong places.”

 

“‘Wrong places’?”

 

“It’s… I was looking for the right _guy_ and I…” If Alex could look anywhere lower than the floor, she could, and her voice gets impossibly quieter. “The person I met… Her name is Maggie.”

 

Kara’s blue eyes soften. “Alex… are you trying to come out to me? You’re gay?”

 

Alex’s hands unclasp as they hide her face, and Kara knows she’s started to silently cry. She quickly scoots as close as she can to her sister and wraps Alex up in her arms, slowly guiding Alex’s body so it lies against her own, and her hand runs comfortingly through Alex’s hair.

 

“It’s scary to think about, Alex,” Kara says. “This is a part of you that you don’t know extremely well. But I’m always gonna be here for you, okay? I love you so much, and I’m so proud, and honored, that you came to me.”

 

Alex’s sniffles die down and then she sits up, looking at Kara with red eyes. “Thank you. I just… even though this is all so new to me, it somehow feels right.”

 

“I get that.” Kara smiles. “So, you wanna tell me what Maggie’s like?”

 

**―TUESDAY**

 

That morning, Maggie holds cheap, bad-but-working coffee in her grasp, wondering if she’s going to go through the rest of this alone, when she sees a person-like shape out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Hey.” It’s Alex. Maggie turns to look at her. “I… wanted to apologize for yesterday, about leaving early. I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

 

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have assumed you were homophobic, I get it.” Maggie shrugs. “You’re not gay.”

 

“That’s the thing… I am.” Seeing Maggie’s surprise, Alex continues. “I… I didn’t realize that I was sort of flirting with you. I’d never… it’d never occurred to me that the reason my dating life felt so terrible was because I was going after the wrong gender, y’know? My life seemed so complicated already. I have to be perfect at my job, perfect for my mother, perfect for my sister… I didn’t really have time to dive deep into why I couldn’t find someone. I just assumed I was… unlovable, untouchable, whatever. And then yesterday happened and it all clicked. I’m sorry I freaked out on you.”

 

“I’m not offended. I’m glad you had your ‘gay awakening’, though, because trust me, sometimes it’ll feel like it got even more complicated. Being a lesbian isn’t as easy as it seems,” Maggie says.

 

Maggie sees Alex visibly deflate, most likely relieved. “Okay. Cool. Sorry, again. Wanna see what shenanigans we have to go through today? Oh, and did I miss much yesterday?”

 

“Not much,” Maggie says. “Just a few more speakers. A schedule of the next two days they handed to us at the end. We do a bunch of bonding activities today, including going on a fake date to learn what they ‘taught’ us yesterday. Which…” Maggie realizes, “you weren’t here for some parts of it.”

 

Alex shrugs. “I’m sure you could give me the rundown. And, uh, I’m gonna make it clear in that I’m _not_ flirting this time, but wanna do the fake-date thing together? I don’t think I could stand anyone else.”

 

“Of course,” Maggie laughs. “It’s not until the afternoon, though. Until then, I’ll tell you what you supposedly missed and then hope today isn’t as boring as yesterday was.”

 

―――――

 

There’s a man standing in one of the smaller, empty rooms of the conference center where the seminar takes place.

 

“You sure we should be meeting here?” he asks. “Tons of people here, especially tomorrow night.”

 

“Of course. Who would expect this in a crowded environment? Hide in plain sight.” Another man. He stands taller. His attitude comes off as cocky, and he knows it, but one can tell he has reason to be so. “The load is going to be in one of the caterer’s delivery trucks. Make sure you’re the one to get to it.”

 

“‘Course, Boss.”

 

―――――

 

After a few more (boring) speakers and experts on love and psychiatrists they had to listen to (and by that Alex and Maggie whispered and doodled their pictures on any pieces of paper they had), they ended up going into a slightly smaller room that was filled with tables set for two.

 

“Oh boy,” Maggie says, and Alex is inclined to agree. Alex notices Maggie chooses a table close to one of the side doors.

 

“Gonna dine and dash on me?” she jokes.

 

“I just like to be prepared! Here,” Maggie says, pulling one of the chairs out for Alex.

 

Alex blushes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

Maggie shrugs. “Sure I did. Born and raised in Nebraska; it’s what I was taught.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and scoffs playfully at Maggie’s reasons, but on the inside, her heart is fluttering. But that could be normal, right? She just realized she was a lesbian― of course the first “date” she goes on with a woman will feel a little overwhelming.

 

“Let’s see what they have to eat.” Maggie takes the menu on her side and pops it open. As she reads down the list, she eyebrows start to furrow.

 

“Something the matter?” Alex asks.

 

“Well, first off, these names are ridiculous. ‘I Lava You’ cake? Give me a break,” Maggie says. “Also, they don’t have very many vegan options.”

 

“You’re vegan?”

 

“Went on a field trip to the meatpacking factory in 4th grade. Kinda scarred me for life.”

 

“Jesus,” Alex laughs, “that sounds so terrible. Sorry, I’m finding it funny.”

 

“No offense is taken,” Maggie says.

 

“Alexandra Danvers, as I live and breathe.”

 

Alex’s eyes grow dark at the full mention of her name, along with the mouth it came out of. “Maxwell Lord. You know, if I had known you were going to be one of the main speakers here, I would’ve found something more interesting to do with my week off.”

 

“You mean you don’t like a mystery?” Alex can tell Lord is trying to pout, but all it makes her want to do is punch him. More than she already does.

 

“No.” Alex’s voice is deadpan.

 

“You know, if you wanted a little romantic advice, you didn’t have to sign up for this extravaganza… I could’ve told you, myself.” Lord looks and sees Maggie opposite Alex, and his eyebrows rise barely a fraction. “First line of advice: Are you sure _this_ is your type?”

 

“As a matter of fact,” Maggie says, “she _is_. More than you’d be, anyway.”

 

If Alex was pettier, she’d laugh in Lord’s face for the expression that crossed his face when the realization hit him. She resorts to laughing just on the inside.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lord says. “I’ll leave you two alone then.”

 

As Alex turns her head to watch Lord walk away, she whips it around to face Maggie when he leaves her line of sight. “Thank you so much for that,” she says. “Guess bashing his head against a table wasn’t enough.”

 

“You bashed his head against a table?” Maggie says, a combination of intrigued and impressed.

 

“Maybe.” Alex shrugs.

 

They eat their meal (Alex had a bowl of broccoli cheddar and Maggie had been able to find steamed veggies and rice), and they banter back and forth. Maggie had listed the items to do during a date, according to the lesson, but when Alex had only responded with a raised eyebrow, she admitted, “Yeah, kinda lame,” and continued to talk as normal.

 

By the time most people are done with their meal, the second day is over. They help pick up, which takes about fifteen minutes, and then Alex and Maggie walk out together.

 

“Have a good time?” Maggie asks.

 

“Would you be insulted if I didn’t?” Maggie looks confused before Alex answers, “Of course. It was great. Where’d you park?”

 

“My bike’s over there,” Maggie points to a motorcycle.

 

“Nice,” Alex comments, but she flashes a smug grin. “Not as nice as my Ducati, though.”

 

“A Ducati? Really?” Maggie laughs, and it takes Alex a second, but she catches on.

 

“Ha, ha, ha. I get it. I’m… I’m a lesbian.”

 

“Hey,” Maggie says, growing serious. “You’ll get used to the word.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex says. “And you know what? You’re kinda right.”

 

“About?”

 

“What you said earlier. That you were my type. Like I said yesterday, I don’t usually _have_ a type, but…” Alex pinches her chin between her thumb and index finger thoughtfully. “You never know.”

 

With that, Alex pivots and walks towards her own parking space, and Maggie is left with her jaw hanging slightly open.

 

**―WEDNESDAY [VALENTINE’S DAY]**

 

Valentine’s Day morning consists of decorating the main auditorium for the ball that will be later in the day.

 

“I feel like I’m in some high school committee, getting ready for the school dance,” Alex comments as she trims streamers, giving them patterns.

 

“Never liked school dances,” Maggie says as she uses a helium to inflate balloons, “or Valentine’s Day, really.”

 

“Oh? I mean, it’s okay, I guess. My mom gives me a card for it, which is a little cheesy, but it makes me feel less alone.” Alex switches streamers. “Why don’t you like it?”

 

“Told a girl I liked her. She told her parents. Her parents told my parents. And, uh…” Maggie ties off a balloon. “I lived with my aunt for the rest of high school.”

 

“Oh, Maggie,” Alex says, and she practically drops her stuff on the table to reach a hand towards Maggie’s closest. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not, but that’s okay. You deserved better.”

 

Maggie shrugs, and she doesn’t really know whether it’s in agreement or disagreement, but there’s an awkward silence for the rest of the decorating process.

 

Alex doesn’t walk out with Maggie like yesterday, but she does say goodbye, and Maggie can’t honestly blame her. Maggie decides to stay a little later, anyway, needing to collect her thoughts, and some of them seem too big to start thinking about while driving.

 

She’ll use driving home to clear her head, instead.

 

She wanders around the hallways, looking at the names of different rooms, the lounges that are spread out across the building, and the paintings that adorn the walls every once in a while.

 

She told a woman she’s barely known for two days that her parents kicked her out.

 

How? She’s rarely that open with people. Hell, it took the therapist she got after a bullet to the shoulder over three months to find that information out. How is Alex different? Is it maybe the same way Maggie was different for Alex, helping Alex realize she’s a lesbian?

 

Maggie doesn’t know, but the feelings of excitement and terror are starting to bubble up in her chest, and she knows it’ll only be time before it starts to boil over.

 

She isn’t able to think too hard on the thoughts running through her mind, though, because she hears voices talking in a room with a cracked door, and her interest is piqued.

 

“Is the stash ready to transport tonight?”

 

Maggie’s eyes widen and she instantly takes out her phone and pressed record, shifting so that her back is to the wall and her phone is pressed up as close to the crack as she can reach.

 

“It should be ready to transport, sir.”

 

“Good. Hopefully it’ll be incentive to drive out the illegal aliens, _literally,_ and they can find some other planet to feed off of.”

 

“I have a question. How were you able to make it harmless to humans.”

 

There’s a scoff. “You dare question my motives?” There’s a fiddling with some clothing. “Anyway, I’m going to start getting prepared for the ball, see if I can’t get Miss I-Play-For-The-Same-Team to switch to the right one. Y’know, I thought she really enjoyed our date that one time.”

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

 

“Ugh, you’re not needed anymore. Just… wait in the kitchen until the batches come in. It’s set for 8:30. I need to freshen up.”

 

Maggie realizes that’s her time to exist and she quickly ducks into another hallway. When she sees a restroom, she quickly goes into the women’s and locks herself in a stall.

 

She presses her ear to the phone’s speakers, and listens to the conversation she’d just heard. She could swear she’s heard one of the voices before…

 

_“Y’know, I thought she really enjoyed our date that one time.”_

 

Of course. She’d had to hear this voice talk for hours upon hours for the past two days.

 

Maxwell Lord was Anonymous. And Maggie had proof. She can remember Captain Rivera’s words no _no arrests_ , but come on… hard evidence proving he’s the drug dealer?

 

She was coming to tonight’s dance with handcuffs.

 

―――――

 

“Oh, Alex, you look so nice!”

 

Alex looks down at the blue dress she’s wearing, and her eyes gravitate towards the window in her cleavage. “I dunno… you don’t think this is a little skanky?”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “No. It probably seems that way to you because all you wear are black long sleeves and black pants.”

 

“Sorry I don’t dress for looks when I work for a secret agency, Kara.”

 

“So…” Kara clasps her hands together and starts rocking on her heels. “You gonna ask Maggie?”

 

“I feel like I kind of ruined the mood,” Alex sighs. “She ended up telling some… trauma that happened to her and she seemed really surprised that she did so. She probably doesn’t wanna talk with me anymore.”

 

“Nonsense!” Kara puts her hands on her hips. “You opened up to her quickly too, right? That can’t be just a coincidence. Not to sound mushy, but… Some people are just made for each other. I think you should go for it. Get the girl.”

 

Alex smiles. “Thanks. I’ll try. For you.”

 

Kara beams, and Alex grabs her things.

 

―――――

 

Alex sees Maggie is wearing a black with semi-open sides, and, _wow_. She wants to go talk to Maggie and explain the craziness they’ve been dancing around for the past few days, but Maggie seems to be hauling ass to a restroom that’s _definitely_ not the nearest one and Alex can’t help but follow.

 

When she gets to the door, she’s about to walk in when she hears Maggie talking on the phone in the stall, and she doesn’t want to interrupt.

 

“It’s him, I swear! I have a recording. Hard evidence.” Pause. “I want to.” Pause. “Yeah, they’re in my clutch.” Pause. “It’s not like you gave me much of a cover anyway. I still have my first name. I know you said this was supposed to be a quick mission but I received evidence and I just think―”

 

“What the fuck?” Alex blurts before she can stop herself.

 

“Shit, I have to go. Have dispatchers ready. I’m arresting him. End of story.” Maggie quickly hands up her phone and peeks out the stall she was standing in. “Alex? What… are you doing here?”

 

“What are you, a cop?”

 

“Don’t say that so loudly!” Maggie rushes to close the bathroom door, which Alex was still holding open. “Yes, I’m a detective. I was put into a spot here at the last minute because a known drug dealer named Anonymous was said by a source to be here during the seminar.”

 

“Anonymous?” Alex asks. “The one who wants to make addictive drugs for aliens?”

 

“I mean… yes, but, how do you know that? I’ve been the main detective on the case for the past year and we don’t tell the press,” Maggie says, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I work for the government,” Alex says.

 

“Yeah, that’s what you said Monday, too…” Maggie’s eyes widen. “Holy shit, you’re D.E.O.!”

 

“No I’m not!” Alex blurts.

 

“The fact that you denied it so quickly, and didn’t even ask what it is, shows that you are. I can’t believe it’s real. I always suspected, honestly―”

 

“Okay, okay.” Alex waves her hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. This means I’ll have to call _my_ boss, too.”

 

“No,” Maggie says. “We don’t need more people in this. You don’t have faith in you and me doing this? I think we make a pretty good team.”

 

Maggie notices how Alex scoffs, but a faint blush paints her cheeks, and she files it away for later. “Of course I do… Anyway, you said you found out who the drug lord is. Care to tell?”

 

“The drug lord is, well… Maxwell Lord.” Alex’s jaw drops minutely, but she quickly tenses it, and Maggie continues with a, “Fitting last name, I guess.”

 

“So,” Alex says as she and Maggie walk out of the bathroom. “You gonna… do _it_ now?”

 

It being arresting Maxwell Lord.

 

Maggie nods as confirmation. “I have a recording on my phone. Which, I decided to leave at home, locked in my gun safe, just in case. You can never be too prepared.”

 

“Smart,” Alex says. “I just have one question, though.”

 

She stops walking, right in the middle of the hallway leading to the main ballroom. Maggie stops with her. They can hear the soft music playing. “What?”

 

“Was this all fake?”

 

“Was what all fake?” Maggie asks. She knows what Alex wants to hear, but she has things to wants to hear, too. She wants Alex to be specific in her admission.

 

Alex motions between herself and Maggie. “This.”

 

“No,” Maggie says. “I mean, yeah, I was undercover, but it wasn’t all fake. Not you.”

 

Alex beams, and Maggie also files _that_ for later, because, let’s be real, how could she not want to remember a smile like that?

 

They walk into the room, and it only takes a second for Maggie to see where Maxwell Lord is standing. She sneaks her cuffs out of her clutch, and―

 

“Maxwell Lord, you’re under arrest for the creation, distribution, and trafficking of illegal substances.”

 

―――――

 

Watching Max hit his head and grunt in pain as he’s shoved into a cop car makes Alex grin. He deserves it.

 

“So,” Alex asks, the blue and red sirens wailing creating a solemn mood, as most people at the dance have gone home, “What’s your _real_ name?”

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, at your service,” Maggie says.

 

“It’s a shame we had to waste these outfits,” Alex comments. She looks over to Maggie. “I think you look nice. With the shoes, and the hair, and the...” She motions up and down.

 

“I think you look nice, too.” Maggie cocks her head. “You want me to borrow your phone for a sec?”

 

“What?” Realization hits Alex, and she blushes. “Oh!” She hands Maggie her phone, and Maggie types something.

 

“Messaged myself. Now you have my number.” Maggie grins. “I have to make some statements back at the station, but… you wanna go to dinner? Actual dinner, maybe?”

 

Alex smiles. “I’d like that, actually.”

 

“See you around, then, Danvers.” There’s a look of conflict across Maggie’s face, and Alex is trying to figure out what it is when a decision is made and Maggie cups Alex’s jaw to kiss it. “Don’t forget to reply.”

 

Alex is alone now, and when she sees Maggie is finally gone (half out of not wanting to see her do what she’s about to do, half out of wanting to see her walk away), she softly touches the spot where Maggie kissed her.

 

There’s a whoosh to her right and Kara is next to her, wearing her Supergirl outfit. She squeals. “That was so cute!”

 

“Stop getting into my personal life!” Alex whines. “Go talk to the police or something.”

 

“Already did,” Kara says, and she grins. “I was just here to make sure I didn’t have to catch you.”

 

Alex grumbles incoherently.

 

“Get it? Because you were falling.”

 

“I get it! Shut up. Go away.”

 

―――――

 

Alex receives a piece of paper in the mail Friday morning. A certificate with her and Maggie’s name below large words that say “AWARD FOR BRAVEST SEMINAR MEMBERS”, little cupids and hearts sprinkled across the bright pink background.

 

Her phone buzzes. A text from Maggie.

 

 _You get it too?_ it reads.

 

 _Yeah,_ Alex replies. _I did._


End file.
